Episode 454 (13th June 1989)
Plot Ali asks Cindy to take Little Ali to the café for him whilst he sees Carmel. Cindy reluctantly agrees to. Ian is not impressed at the sight of the child in the café. Ali and Mo both try and talk to Carmel about their problems: Ali wants a place at a council nursery for Little Ali, while Mo wants to know what Carmel plans to do about the community centre. Dot heads to Number 45 in search of Pauline, but she is out. Arthur listens to her problems instead. Ian does not like having Little Ali around the café because he gets in the way. Simon tells Frank he has been offered a job at a rival's pub and is thinking of taking it because he has not been asked to be relief manager at The Vic. Frank is told by a local relief company he has no chance of finding a relief manager because they are all booked up. Trevor impresses Dot at the launderette when he offers to help her. Frank talks to Julie whilst working. Pat gets jealous. Simon tells Cindy he is thinking of leaving because he has not been offered the job of relief manager, knowing that Frank can hear him. Frank takes Simon into the hallway and offers him the role of relief manager. Arthur learns that he can only get the prize money from the television show he won if he takes the continental holiday as well. Ali is encouraged to go to the mother and toddler event at the community centre. Mo uses Trevor's skills as a builder to get him to work on fixing up the community centre. Simon learns that Sharon has gone £500 over on her credit card amount. Ali does not enjoy his time at the mother and toddler event. Mo is unimpressed to learn that Trevor has stolen the building materials from his workplace. Cindy tells Ian he is making a fool of himself by allowing Ali to take the profits he earns whilst doing none of the hard work involved. A man in the Square tries enticing Melody into his van with sweets. She bites him and runs away. Ian confronts Ali over the poor takings in the café and the lack of profit he is making. He tells Ali he will give him a fair price if he lets him take over the business. Ali is reluctant to give anything over, so Ian gives him 48 hours to think. Carmel learns of Melody's frightening experience and tells her they have to go to the police. Ali tells his son that he is not giving up on the café without a fight, and that he has one more trick up his sleeve to ensure the café remains under his ownership. Cast Regular cast *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Mo - Edna Dore *Trevor - Phil McDermott *Julie - Louise Plowright *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Junior - Aaron Carrington *Frank - Mike Reid *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Sharon - Letitia Dean Guest cast *Melody - Lyanne Compton *Man in Square - Jestyn Phillips Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *3B Albert Square - Living room/kitchen *43A Albert Square - Front room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Launderette *Café Osman *Turpin Way *Walford Community Centre Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I don't understand what's got into you, Sharon. Trying to be like Angie, are you - when you're down a new frock'll solve everything.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,900,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1989 episodes